expragnarokonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
'Staff Impersonations' *Impersonating ExpRO staff members is strictly prohibited. Under no circumstance can the name of any player be similar to the name of any ExpRO staff member. *In the case this does occur, ExpRO staff members reserve the right to request you rename your character or delete it altogether. 'Account Sharing' *Sharing accounts is not illegal, but is heavily looked down upon. *If you share your account information such as login and password with anyone, you are held responsible for your account. The account will suffer any and all consequences, regardless of how many people use it. *If something goes missing or your account is stolen, ExpRO staff members reserve the right to refuse to help you. 'Spamming' *Excessive talking in chat and repeating lines consecutively is punishable with a mute and/or jail time. *Do not spam skills in towns, it may cause lag to other players. (Refining is okay, but if your going to do it excessively, please step away from the crowd to where people can't see you) 'Botting & Macros' *Use of any third party program and bot under any circumstance is strictly probhibited. This includes using scripts that can operate for an extended amount of time without any additional input. 'Advertising' *Advertising other servers and games is prohibited. *Posting and sharing referral links is not allowed. This is due to the link being unverifiable as non-scams. 'Bug Abuse' *Do NOT 'exploit bugs. Using or exploiting bugs, depending on the severity, will lead to a temporary or permanent account suspension. *If you have discovered or have knowledge of a bug please promptly notify ExpRO staff members. 'Names *All names whether they belong to a character, party, guild, or pet need to be appropriate. *In the case where an ExpRO staff member finds a name inappropriate, they reserve the right to request you to change your name. 'Hacking' *Hacking is strictly prohibited. *In cases of hacking where account were shared, ExpRO staff members reserve the right to refuse to help. 'Lending' *Lending like account sharing is looked down on. Lending an account to someone is not illegal, but ExpRO staff members reserve the right to not assist the lender decides to take their account back. *In cases of lending, where the person you lent something to decides not to return your items, you may ask ExpRO staff members for assistance to have your items manually returned, with evidence. *Evidence consists of a screenshot that includes (preferrably in 1 screenshot): ::: 1. A screenshot of the trade, showing the stuff being lent. ::: 2. A message between you and the person you are lending something to saying: ::::: "I am lending you _____, and want it back by _____." *It is also highly recommended that the person returning the item lended to them to take a screenshot when returning the item and a message saying "I am returning _____." (In defence of being accused of not returning the item) 'Harassment' *Excessive begging for items, leeches, zeny, and any other form of begging is considered harassment and is not allowed. *Continuous insulting via public chat or private message is not allowed. *Use /ex or right click the player and select "reject whispering" to block someone. If you block someone and that person (or associate) continues to harass you through another character or @mail, take a screenshot of the harassment and report them via report on the forum or signup to the help desk.